


Turning Tides

by LmaoMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Conflict, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LmaoMoon/pseuds/LmaoMoon
Summary: One hundred years after taking the world by storm the Water Empire is nearing victory in the war. Their biggest threat: A twelve year old unrealized Avatar, a bitter ex fire prince, and his sadistic sister.





	

There was no light in Aang's cell. Her kept time through the beat of his heart, the loud clap of boots on the ground, and the aching on his ribs. 

He worried that he'd had been forgotten. At the same time he was also worried that he'd hadn't been forgotten. He couldn't take it anymore. The torture, the abuse, it was all too much. 

His cool was kept for the first three days. "Everything will be fine," he told himself. Then the next day the torture began. 

Escaping from the cell wasn't going to happen. He was too tired, hurt, and hungry to move too much on his own. They would catch him for sure. It's not like he ever had the opportunity to begin with. 

All Aang wanted to do was go home, but according to those that had freed him from his iceberg prison and captured him. That wasn't an option. Irony; he was freed from one prison only to end up in another. 

He could still remember them...his captures. A (beautiful) water tribe girl and a water tribe warrior, "Sokka" is what he went by. 

The second time came around when he met around with the Water Tribe girl again. She seemed calm, this was good. Maybe she would take mercy on him. 

"Avatar," She addressed him. "Teach me waterbending," She demanded. 

Aang wanted to grant her request, but he couldn't because he knew nothing about waterbending. When he explained that to her she was furious. She left him in a fit of rage and left him alone. He was alone once again. 

/

His loneliness came to an end once he received his cellmate. The man that brought him in sneered at him before tossing the boy in like a rag doll, gave the boy a hard kick, then slammed the door. 

Aang didn't go near him. Only observed. When the boy regained some composure Aang could see that he was older than him. A teenager to be exact. His most notable feature would be his giant red scar. 

Just as Aang had noticed it his new cellmate looked at him in the eye. For the moment they just stared at each other until Aang himself greeted him. 

"Hi... I'm Aang," The air bender said somehow forming a smile on his face. 

His cellmate however, didn't greet him back the way he expected. "You're an air bender," Aang knew the next line that was coming. "You're the Avatar,"

With a deep sigh, Aang replied, "Yeah...that's me." He sighed again. Wishing that wasn't the truth. 

"But you're just a kid,"

/

His name was Zuko, and he was probably the most grumpy person on the planet. 

To Zuko Aang was clueless and liked to run his mouth. From what he gathered Aang knew nothing about the war. The war that had been plaguing land world for the last hundred years. Not only that, but he only knew the element air. The world was in this child's hands. Spirits were truly cruel. 

Him being the world's supposed savior aside; he was just a kid and he shouldn't be here. They treated him poorly; his water was incredibly rationed to prevent water bending. They didn't even bathe him. 

"So, Zuko, what brought you in?" Aang asked trying to make conversation. Interrupting Zuko's meditation. 

There was a short pause. "Me and my sister were on a scouting trip," Zuko began. "We were on our way back to camp, but then we were ambushed,"

Aang was now surprised. "You have a sister? Where is she?"

"I don't know," Zuko said regrettably. "They took us to different cells. If only I could get out..." Aang couldn't tell, but Zuko attempted to firebend. However he was too cold to create a proper spark. 

That night Aang discovered Zuko had a natural body heat when he slept. 

/

Neither Aang or Zuko found the resources to escape. If they could bend they would have a chance. Sadly forces of nature prevented them from doing so. 

Neither of them were planning on any outside help, but it happened precisely like that. With the thought their cell door was opened. A blue flame lit as if it was showing them guidance. 

In the background there was yelling, screaming, voices of rage and aggression. Was there a riot? 

Zuko could easily recognize the shadow in front of them. "Azula!" he yelled, standing up from his knees. There was a pause, and the figure came closer to the point she was visible to Aang. 

"Zuzu," She said softly. A smug face she wore as her expression. "Don't be surprised," Azula finally noticed Aang. "Don't be shy, Zuzu. Who's your friend?"

Aang gritted as Zuko said it. "He's the Avatar,"

"Well that's interesting. With that being said, you Avatar are invited to our great escape," Azula smoothly told him. Aang felt joy warm in him like fire.


End file.
